


Fireworks in Her Tea [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Tea Triptych [podfic] [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Meeting him for tea has become almost a routine.[A recording of one of my own fics]





	Fireworks in Her Tea [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireworks in Her Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617817) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/Fireworks%20in%20Her%20Tea.mp3) | **Size:** 2.31 MB | **Duration:** 3:18min

  
---|---


End file.
